Talk:Seddie/@comment-4068960-20110621213731/@comment-2242989-20110621235334
Alright, yesterday night was a pretty weird dream. This rival catholic school, St. Mary's is a school that my friend (let's go with...Amy) HATES because there's this guy there she used to date, and he's kind of a stalker to her and bothers her...0.o Let's say his name is...Jay. So then, I dreamed that my school and Jay's school were practicing graduation-TOGETHER! And my best friend had to walk down the auditorium with Jay when we graduate and my best friend was freaking out...then, all of a sudden while practicing, me and her were on this debate team by the auditorium, and then my other friend, (let's go with...Sadie) was complaining because she was having fun, sitting on the chair that was floating in the air, with her other friend, "Rachel." So, Amy was mad about walking down the auditorium with Jay because she hates Jay, because Jay was a big jerk and a player! She hates him so much and she was telling me that, when all of a sudden, me and the people on the debate team were telling the teacher that Sadie needs to be on our team. Sadie walked up to our debate team, and she was giggling all crazy-like. I was like, "Hey, Sadie!" and then she said, "Hey, Bianca! (that's my real name, by the way. It's not a whole, "Let's just say" name xD) I'm so excited to be here! We are gonna win this debate!" and she was clapping her hands and giggling, and that is unlike her, as she's always sarcastic, cynical, and she's never as hyped up as that xD I said, "Wait, aren't you mad about the floating chair?" and then she said, "I'm not mad, now!" So then, me and the people in the debate team started cheering, and Amy was cheering, but she was pissed off that she has to walk down with Jay xD Okay, so um, there was sort of a break in the debate, and I think we were debating about guys being....jank, and not right, and then Amy went on a rampage because the person she was versing was Jay, and he was saying that guys in St. Mary's aren't jank and jerk-ish (and guys in that school are jerks) so then Amy was screaming and explaining why guys are horrible there. Everyone clapped for her, and then our team won the debate, and we all went to eat for lunch. I was eating lunch with Amy and Sadie, while Jay came, and Amy was arguing with Jay when Jay wanted to sit with her. Me and Sadie rolled our eyes. We both found Jay stupid, and then Jay jumped up in a panda bear costume, and he ran out of the school 0.o So then, Sadie sits with Rachel, talking about Rachel's experience on the floating chair when Sadie left to be on our debate team. Me and Amy were gonna sit with our best guy friend, "Chris." Chris is more closer to me than Amy, but Amy has come to accept Chris, and I have to, even though I found Chris annoying, and the only reason why I became friends with Chris is because we annoyed each other, and as we annoyed each other, we started hanging out more and became good friends. I still annoy him to this day xD I tease him and we argue over the most stupid things! But for some reason, whenever we insulted each other, it always put a big smile on our faces and we always laughed about it. 0.o xD So then, me and Amy see Chris at the lunch table with his new guy friends, "Jim", "Cam", "Mike", "Johnnie" and my cousin, "Corey." For a while, even before I had this dream, me and Amy have been getting peeved off, because it seems as if Chris has forgotten about us, and he doesn't talk to us as much as he used to, and at lunch, people could go off campus if they want, and he all of a sudden goes off with these other guys, leaving us in the dust! He sometimes made plans to go with us, but he would cancel out on the last minute, so me and Amy came up with a new word for him: Ditcher. (xD) So now, back to the dream. Me and Amy walk up to him, and we sit down with him and the guys (and these guys, except Corey, Chris, and Jim) annoy the chizz out of us, everyday! We sat with them, because our best friend, Chris was there, and as soon as we sat there with our lunches, the boys all looked awkwardly at each other, and ran to the other lunch table, even CHRIS! So then, me and Amy were wondering WHY Chris is doing this to us-AGAIN! We walk up to the lunch table where the boys are sitting and Amy asks, "Um, why'd you guys leave the table?" and we knew why, but we wanted to hear what they say, so then they said, "Because we don't wanna sit with you!" So then I say, "Why?" ALL the boys start laughing at us, pointing to us, and mocking us by using these fake girly tones, laughing at us, and even my best cousin Corey was laughing! And CHRIS WAS LAUGHING! Corey laughed, but Chris laughed, pointed, and acted like me and Amy were just some ditzy fools. I then said, "Chris, why don't you sit with us?" Then, all his friends looked at him and said to him, "They aren't your friends, right?" They said it in a joking way, like it was a crime to be friends with me and Amy. Chris just gave me and Amy a confused look and said, "Nope. These girls aren't my friends. Why would I be friends with them?" Then, he started laughing like there was no tomorrow at us, and then all the guys started laughing, except my cousin, Corey. He was trying to laugh, but he noticed how sad I probably looked and how angry Amy looked. I then screamed at Chris, "Fine, I don't flipping care!" and me and Amy went back to sit down with Sadie. Me and Amy were talking about how guys could be such jerks, and careless freaks, and I agreed with her about how all guys are jerks. I was so angry at Chris! How could he do that to our friendship? To our whole friendship? Then, I looked at their table, and Jim gave me a concerned look, secretly with his eyes saying, "I'm sorry for laughing, but they made me do it." I then, got even more angry, and I held back my tears, and let out my anger. I took my plate full of chinese lo main and gave it to Chris saying, "Hey, throw this at yourself. Would you? It'll do us all a favor?" Then, I threw some lo main on his head, but no! Him and his "friend" started laughing even more! Even if I looked completely ridiculous, I was still making a point there. When he started laughing at me, I quickly ran back to my seat at the table, and tears were coming out of my eyes, saying, "I don't care! Guys are such (insert swear word here) jerks! I never wanna talk to Chris ever again! I hate him!" Corey walked up to me, and then, he noticed I was sad, so then he said, "Bianca, I didn't mean it that I was laughing. I'm sorry for causing any harm." I forgave Corey easily, because Corey looked sincerely sorry, so I gave him a hug. He asked me to tell him why I'm in tears and I wanted to scream, "BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" but I held it in, and then, I said, "I'm mad at all of your friends, but mostly Chris." He asked me, "Why are you mad at them?" I told him, "Well, we became best friends this year, and I thought he was my best, flippin' guy friend. He was funny, he always made me laugh, and it was nice to have a new friend, who made me feel happy, and somehow made me break out of my shell of being shy. It helped me in a way, and then, he just ditches me and my best friend, just to keep his reputation? No, that's not right of him to do. He just cares about how popular he is, and I think it was the biggest mistake to ever have a huge crush on him, because you expect them to turn out how you wanted them, and then they don't! Chris is just like any other guy and I hate him, how he just didn't consider our friendship! If he can't consider that, then he was never my friend at all! Tell Chris everything I said about him, because he deserves the truth, considering he can't even be the truth!" I almost woke up because as I was dreaming this, I actually felt REAL tears dripping down my cheeks! Back to the dream: I ran out of the lunch room into the playground, sitting down, still crying, and angry at Chris for being a jerk, and then, someone comes outside, looking upset, concerned, and hurt. Oh yeah, you probably guessed by now: It's Chris. Then, my dad woke me up because I overslept xD Yeah, that was a weird dream, but a sad dream. All the names, except mine, weren't real. I didn't wanna mention their names xD I had a couple of weird dreams yesterday night and this morning! So here's another dream: I dreamed about Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse 0.o So Mickey was trying to rescue Minnie from this evil wolf, but then, the wolf took her in. Mickey was devastated so then he planted orange tomatoes (and yes, I do repeat, ORANGE TOMATOES) with his new friend, this half insect, half small elf, and half toy. They make these orange tomatoes because it has the secret to bring back your loved one, but you have to give your love 8 tomatoes so then, Minnie is picking flowers for the evil wolf, and then Mickey gives her the tomatoes, and Minnie is ecstatic about it, and she says, "Thank you, Mickey! You made me happy!" and then a heart sign pops up 0.o So, Mickey and then his new friend are happy, and Mickey says to him, "Well done, Roger!" and then Roger forgets he left one orange tomato, meaning there were only 7 so Roger goes on this mission and finally gets the tomato, and Mickey gives it to Minnie, but Minnie says the wolf is, "So awesome, and he makes me feel beautiful and loved! Aren't you happy, Mickey?" and then Mickey Mouse has the option to choose, "Happy or Angry" and he of course chooses angry. Then, he says, "HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE THE WOLF OVER ME? IS THIS SOME SORT OF TWILIGHT MOVIE OR SOMETHING? YOU'RE NOT A DEPRESSED GIRL WHO SITS AROUND WAITING ALL DAY AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT SOME FLIPPING SPARKLY VAMPIRE!" and then Minnie does the, "Mmph" noise, and closes the door, and the wolf says, "I'm so glad you're happy with me! Let's hold hands!" xD Yeah, that dream made no absolute sense. xD Then, today in the morning, I had a dream about writing fan mail with the iCarly gang, replacing Carly because Carly was out of town, and then, Sam and Freddie kept getting asked in their mail if they are in love, and they were so hesitant and they were exchanging cute looks. xD Yeah, I have weird bizarre dreams in my life, especially today. I even had a dream one time, that there was this pool as a part of the restaurant, and then, i jumped in the pool, but the water disappeared so i landed on the hard floor! xD And then, one time, I had a dream where I was disguised as a soldier, but I actually liked being a soldier, and the enemy side were my enemies from school and our grenades were actually paintballs I had to throw at them. I even said, "Isn't this like the blow tube war on iCarly?" xD And then, someone threw this smoke bomb at me, and it was so colorful, that I started laughing, and I started thinking of unicorns dancing over a rainbow, and I fainted. Then, I was tied up to Captain Hook's boat where the pirates started singing pirate songs to me, and Captain Hook said, "There's nothing you can do now! Peter Pan won't rescue you!" But Peter Pan did! He came, and said, "Up! Up! And away!" and he untied the rope that was basically ripping out my lungs! And then me and Peter Pan blew up the boat, and I had the magical ability to fly, and I flew over the bridge to New Jersey xD SEE! I HAVE DREAMS! I AM MAD, I TELL YOU! Are my dreams weird, awesome, bizarre, or all of the above? xD